


evanescent

by painintheassnojutsu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, less than 200 words, rin wants to die and so she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painintheassnojutsu/pseuds/painintheassnojutsu
Summary: Being suicidal is no different from being a criminal.Rin doesn’t care.





	evanescent

_ Attempted suicide during wartime _ , Rin thinks,  _ is one of the biggest criminal offenses for a shinobi. _

 

_ It's as bad as going nukenin. _

 

_ Being suicidal is no different from being a criminal. _

 

Those words don't stop her from stabbing her wrists with a kunai when Obito dies.

 

They don't stop her from slitting her throat when she turns thirteen without him.

 

They don't stop her from jumping off a cliff when Kakashi is gone.

 

They don't stop her from attempting to drown herself when Minato becomes hokage instead of Obito.

 

They don't stop her from bringing a green-coated finger to her chest and cutting her aorta when he dies. When Kushina dies. When  _ little baby Naruto _ —

 

They don't stop her from dying.


End file.
